The Mother
Hi I'm a regular kid with a regular life with a regular family well that's if you don't include Mom she was an alcoholic and was always partying with her work friends. Dad was unhappy, we never really saw her and then one night, she went away but she didn't come home, we didn't know where she went or what happened to her we still don't, anything could of happened she's been gone for about 2 years and we all fear the worse that we will never see her again and that she's gone, gone to a better place but I still believe she's alive. Dad got remarried to a woman named Anne and well know I have sister that's right they had a child. I always hated Ann she's always mean to me and is way too strict. Shes nice to me around Dad but when hes not around she's just evil. There child my stepsister is only a 1 year old her name is Jess. But somethings odd about Anne she acts like she never knew my Mom but I have a feeling she did. Now I know I have been rambling on for a while, so I guess I will get into it. Everything that I'm about to say is true and have all happened other a period of 4 days... Oh And just so you don't get confused my names Zach. Day 1 On monday I woke up and did the normal routine had a shower brushed my teeth had breakfast you know the usual routine. Same thing with the rest of the day, just did what I usually do. But things started to get weird when It was time to get into bed. I couldn't sleep all night mainly because so much thought were running through my head mainly about this girl in school that I have a crush on :) But it must like 2:00 am or something when I heard faint haunting footsteps getting ever so louder but ever so quiet, I kept my eyes closed as I then heard my bedroom door open I keep my eyes shut as I hear the sound of slow heavy breathing. I then hear my door slam shut creating a loud bag which shakes the hole house. I then heard running and then the door opened followed by my dads voice saying "Zach are you okay?" I opened my eyes and stared at him frightened and said silently "Yeah im fine." "Okay then. Get some sleep okay?" And that was that. I got to sleep and nothing weird happened just a normal night. Day 2 On Tuesday, as I awoke I could swear I heard a small voice saying "Rise and shine sweetheart." But no one was there, I started to think I was going crazy for a second but I dont know. I got up and again went through the normal routine but it was when I was on my way home from school when things were getting weird. On my way home on bike I swear a large black van was following me but I couldn't tell who was driving mainly because the window was fully tinted dead black. When I got home I played some minecraft, watched some tv till Dad and Anne got home. Once they got home, I had dinner wasnt nice but okay and went off to bed. But things is later in the night about midnight I got out of bed and walked to the fridge to get a midnight snack I then walked back to my room but before I got into my room I peeked Into Jess's room and saw the window was open, even know we always shut it before bed, so I walked up to the window and shut it hard. I then look at Jess lying in her cradle and think of Mom I don't why but I just did I thought about Mom. Then I hear more footsteps coming from the hallway outside the room. I hide inside the closet in Jess's room fearing the worst, I then heard the footsteps coming from inside the room, Jess starts crying I held my breath hoping whoever whatever it is, wont find me. I then hear the window open again and the door from Dad and Anne's room, I then hear two sets of footsteps coming towards the room. I then hear Anne's voice saying worried "Whats wrong darling?" I open the closet and see Anne standing there holding Jess in her cold hands with Dad standing next to her. Once they notice me Anne scream's and closes her eyes in fear, dad then walks up to me grabs me and says "go to your ROOM!" I slowly walk out into the hallway, back into my room and into bed. Day 3 On Wednesday I was sick I had a cold and was throwing up everywhere so Dad made me stay home and ly in my bed for the whole day. Because of this Anne stayed home with me and gardened. I was in my room for the whole day just thinking about what happened last night, dad and Anne are still pretty angry about it though I wish I could tell them what happened what I heard but I don't know if they would believe me Anne never believes me it's weird. The good thing was because I was sick every so often I would grab my Ipad from under my bed and play angry birds or temple run and when Anne comes I would hide it back under my bed and act like I was never on it, cheeky I know. But then while Anne was outside gardening I went to the toilet, to pee and when I came back to my room I saw I had recieved a message it was from Mom no not Anne it was from Moms cellphone, my real one it said "Dont worry I'm coming to rescue you and her before she can do to you and her what she did to me." I dropped the Ipad on my lap and thought WTF I was confuse what did she mean was she still alive or was this a trick? Nothing else happened throughout the day, but when it was night I got another message from you guessed it Mom, this time it said I'm coming be ready. Day 4 It's the final day and I haven't showed dad or Anne the messages yet. Now today I did the usual things went to school etc and nothing happened, It was at night around 11:00 when it all happened. I was lying in bed and then I heard a noise come from Jess's room I snuck out of my room and peeked into Jess's there she was Mom she was standing there holding Jess, she then turned around and looked at me with a look of relief on her face I froze, she then said "come before she does to you what she did to me." I then whispered to her "Who?" She opens her mouth but just before she can speak I hear a gunshot BANG! I look next to me and see Anne standing there with a gun in her hand over dad's dead body she then lifts the gun up, points it at me and pulls the trigger sending me into the dark abyss of death... Atleast thats what I made her think Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas